Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-8}{7r} - \dfrac{9}{7r}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-8 - (9)}{7r}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{-17}{7r}$